James Bourne (Earth-616)
Deadpool, "Humphrey", "James Morrison", "Square Jaw", | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = formerly , , / , , , ; partner of Clay | Relatives = Catita (ex-wife); unnamed daughter | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, New York City, New York; Solo's Sanctum (secret); formerly West Germany | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Reddish Brown | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Mercenary; former government operative, counter-terrorist, vigilante, NATO operative, soldier | Education = College graduate, extensive military training | Origin = Human with cybernetic implants allowing teleportation | Creators = David Michelinie; Marc Silvestri; Erik Larsen | First = Web of Spider-Man #19 | Quotation = Solo, Eh? I've heard of you... you're a self-proclaimed anti-terrorist whose origins are somewhat hazy... and whose methods are somewhat questionable! | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 323 | HistoryText = Early Life Even though he was a popular student and a star athlete in high school, James Bourne didn't know what he wanted to do with his life after school. US Army He joined the Army soon after graduation and quickly discovered that he possessed a natural aptitude for hand to hand combat. Bourne met an officer named Melinda while stationed in West Germany and the two quickly fell in love. However, their happiness ended when Melinda was murdered in a terrorist attack. James took her death really hard and a few months after the funeral he was drafted to a top-secret special forces unit called Omega Strike. Omega Strike Omega Strike was an elite special forces unit that had been created to combat terrorism. Out of the two hundred candidates that joined the program, only 12 soldiers were able to make it through to graduation. Bourne also had grown very close to one of his squad members named Rowena Maclean in those ten months. James endured the ten months of grueling training and earned his spot in Omega Strike next to leader Emil Tessler. After making it on the team, tiny cybernetic chips were implanted in all of the team member's brains and linked to their adrenal glands, giving them the ability to teleport at will. Many people didn't survive the operation, due to their brains rejecting the implant. Betrayed Soon they were sent to their first mission to Italy where some terrorist had hijacked a plane. James was given the lead of hostage recovery unit and Rowena and Gabriel Gant leaded the terrorist termination unit. When they jumped in the plane all of James’ team got killed in seconds and he himself got also hit, but managed to teleport to the passenger section of the plane. When he arrived he saw that Grant had killed all of the terrorist, hostages and even his teammates except Rowena. James wanted an explanation and Grant told him that him and Tessler were paid to make the mission a failure. James was also told that they are going to start their own terrorist organization when they collect enough money and shot James hitting him in the stomach. Rowena tried to stop him, but it was too late. Rowena said to James that she didn’t have a choice and that she will always love him. She also hanged a golden necklace on his neck before she and Grant teleported away. Soon after they left James himself teleported away and got his injuries healed. Shortly after healing his injuries, he tried to find Rowena. He discovered that she and Grant had died in a plane crash and that Grant left false evidence incriminating Bourne. At that moment, James Bourne died and Solo was born. Spider-Man Bourne traveled the globe hunting down and destroying as many terrorist group he could find. This lead to him meeting Spider-Man whose moral code was against killing, the exact opposite of Solo's outlook on defeating his enemies. U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. He killed a squad of U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agents in the sewers under Paris, while looking for Major Weil. Captain America asked Spider-Man to join him and Silver Sable in a raid of ULTIMATUM'S hideout, but they're interrupted by Solo who's arrived to kill Weil. Cap stops Solo, explaining they need Weil alive, but Weil escapes in the confusion. Sable interrogates a captured ULTIMATUM agent and learns that Sabretooth killed Limka. She is informed that tensions between Symkaria and the USA are rising and the American ambassador has been recalled. The next step could be war. Further Adventures Solo fought a group of Spanish terrorists. He then later took on the Tarantula in the Republic of Delvadia. Revenge of the Sinister Six Soon after the Sinister Six reform and defeat both Spider-Man and the Hulk, Solo aided the web-slinger in his second fight against the super villain team. Things took a turn for the worse when Mysterio used an illusion to make Solo believe he was attacking the Six, when in reality he was attacking Spider-Man, allowing the Six to escape. Solo escaped and Spider-Man was rescued by Cyborg X and Deathlok. Soon after, Solo rejoined Spider-Man to aid him in a final assault on the Six aided by the Hulk, Ghost Rider, Sleepwalker, Nova, Deathlok and the Fantastic Four. With the villains defeated, Solo disappeared. He temporarily resurfaced and killed Giancarlo Gelberto in Rome. Taskmaster Solo helped Spider-Man once again when they fought against Taskmaster, Blood Spider, Death-Shield and Jagged Bow. They managed to defeat all the others, but Taskmaster managed to escape. Before Solo teleported away he told Spider-Man that the Red Skull planned to disturb America Day celebration in New York. Nick Fury Shortly after his last encounter with Spider-Man, Solo had a run in with Nick Fury while he was stopping Viper from stealing nuclear missiles. Fury didn't really appreciate Solo's help and blamed him of Viper's escape. Solo didn't like Fury's attitude and teleported away leaving him alone in the factory. Deathstorm While tracking terrorists, Solo encountered a ghost from his past in the form of Gabriel Grant, who now called himself Deathstorm and Grant had staged his own death.Black Cat has been hired to infiltrate a stronghold and steal back a stolen painting. During the robbery he teleported in and killed every guard. Solo told Black Cat that she should go but she continued after the painting. Solo and Deathstorm fight it out in another part of the compound. Solo gained the upper hand and begins to fire at Deathstorm's head, but Deathstorm teleported away. Black Cat came back and finds solo alone. She asked what happened and Solo yells at her to just leave. A.R.E.S Grant now ran his own terrorist organization called A.R.E.S. The two fought, but Deathstorm eventually escaped. Solo tracked him to Manhattan, where he found Rowena stealing Omega Strike files. Rowena teleported away before he had time to react. Solo turned around and saw a bomb on the table and quickly teleported away. Back at his hideout, Solo went over copies of the old Omega Strike files on his computer. The memories overwhelmed him as he burst into tears. Holding the necklace Rowena gave him tightly in his fist, he vowed to save Rowena by any means necessary. Solo saw the news coverage of Spider-Man fighting A.R.E.S. agents and he quickly teleported himself directly in the middle of the fight. The two quickly won the fight, but Deathstorm still managed to escape. Later, Solo and Spider-Man teamed up multiple times to take on A.R.E.S. After one of these encounters, Spider-Man decided that he wouldn’t let Solo escape. He eventually defeated Solo and turned him in. However, when he was being transported, Solo managed to escape by subduing the two guards. He tracked A.R.E.S. down and managed to stop Tessler from killing several people. When he was about to shoot Tessler, Rowena jumped in the line of fire. Solo asked why she stopped him and Rowena explained that Tessler was her father. Tessler used the confusion to teleport away. When Solo noticed, he followed with Rowena right behind him. When they re-materialized again they saw that Deathstroke had broken Tessler's neck. Solo attacked, but the ship eventually crashed into the ocean doing major battle damage. Deathstorm pulled himself out of the water just in time to see Solo aiming a gun at him, holding an unconscious Rowena in his other arm. He fired his gun, hitting and killing Deathstorm right before he had a chance to teleport away. Unfortunately, the bullet went all the way through and hit a civilian woman and accidentally killed her. Spider-Man saw this happen and accused Solo, once again, of being just as bad as the terrorists he hunted. Solo then quietly waited for the police to arrive, then allowed them to arrest him, feeling tremendous guilt for the death of an innocent person. Wolverine Solo went after a rampaging "Wolverine" when his mind was seemingly being influenced by an alien. Solo worked with Cardiac but they were both no match against him. Nightcrawler arrived to stop the fight and explained what happened. Solo believed him and left severely injured from the fight. Six Pack Solo was hired by G. W. Bridge to join the new Six Pack alongside Hammer, Domino, Anaconda, and Constrictor in their mission to take down Cable. After finding Cable, switching sides and much fighting, the Six Pack's minds were sucked inside an unconscious Cable's mind. They stayed trapped there until Cable's life was saved, where he then transferred the Six Pack's minds back into their own bodies. Civil War During the Civil War, Solo sided with other heroes who opposed registration, including Battlestar and Typeface. While waiting to make contact with the resistance led by Captain America, Solo and the others were arrested by Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Wonder Man, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Which led to his imprisonment in the Negative Zone Prison 42, from which he escaped when Captain America and his Secret Avengers liberated the prisoners, he took part in the ensuing battle in Manhattan and following Captain America's surrender he was reassigned to the Six Pack by G.W. Bridge as part of an attempt to capture Cable. During this time Cable, the president of Rumekistan made an executive order to execute Deadpool which Solo became a part of. X-Factor Solo was hired along with Clay as bodyguards to protect Wally and Molly, cheery twins who sing mutant hate-songs. They chained up M, tied up Siryn and taped her mouth shut, and locked both women in a desert bunker after they tried to round the kids up in order to enforce the kids grandparents' court granted visitation rights. Dark Reign During Norman Osborn's reign, Bourne was hired to kill Bullseye, who was working for Osborn's Avengers under the guise of Hawkeye. He began working for a terrorist group known as P.T.S.F. (Peace Through Superior Firepower). It was ran by Bullseye's father the Kingmaker. Solo took a bullet in the back, which had ricocheted off the wall to hit him as he teleported behind Bullseye. He survived and teleported away and Bullseye tried to shoot him in the head. Mercs for Money Having decided to piggyback on the reputation of the mercenary Deadpool, Solo began impersonating him in order to take jobs at a higher pay-rate. One of his jobs in Washington, D.C. had Deadpool's public opinion drastically change for the better after Solo saved an ambassador from an assassination attempt. When he learned it was Bourne who had impersonated him, Deadpool confronted him and offered him a job, thus Solo became the first member of the Mercs for Money, composed of several other mercenaries who posed as Deadpool in order to extend his reach across the globe. The Mercs for Money eventually became disgruntled by Deadpool, from the way he treated them to the delays in their paychecks. When they set out to create their own business, the Mercs discovered Deadpool had been skimming on them. After retrieving and burning their contracts from a safety deposit in Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey, the Mercs and Deadpool parted ways. | Powers = Teleportation: Solo is able to teleport himself and a certain amount of mass that is in contact with him, such as his weapons. There appears to be a limit to the distance and number of teleports Solo can achieve in a given time span. The longer the distance over which Solo teleports, the more difficult it is for him to make the "jump." | Abilities = Special Forces training: Solo is a master of many forms of hand-to-hand combat. He is also highly adept in the use of conventional weapons and firearms. He is an excellent marksman. | Strength = Peak Human | Equipment = * Solo's Sanctum: He has a hi-tech secret base in the United States that is equipped with computers that constantly scan all forms of media for any mention of terrorism. From this sanctum, he can teleport anywhere in the world. * ' Deadpool's Suit:' as a member of the Mercs for Money he was provided with a version of Deadpool's suit. | Transportation = Teleportation | Weapons = Various small arms, swords, grenades, knives and other projectile weapons. | Notes = * Solo works without government sanction. He supports himself by appropriating funds and equipment from the terrorists he fights. | Trivia = * He was once stated to be a "mutant covert soldier with the ability to teleport". It is unclear if it was an error towards his teleportation powers' origin, or if Solo possess other abilities due to being a mutant. * Solo has divorced twice. * Solo's favorite movie is Yojimbo (1961), starring Toshiro Mifune and directed by Akira Kurosawa. * Solo was a thespian in high school & won 1st Prize in the city-wide Shakespeare competition four years running. * Solo's favorite plays are Richard II, Julius Caesar, and Othello. His favorite characters are Iago, Richard III, Cassius, and Hamlet's uncle. | Wikipedia = Solo (Marvel Comics) | Links = * Solo Profile on the official Marvel Website }} hu:James Bourne (616) Category:Teleporters Category:Shooting Category:Athletic Skills Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Weapons Expert